Premier League records and statistics
Club Records Titles *'Most titles:' 11, Manchester United *'Most consecutive title wins:' 4, Burton Swifts (2009–10, 2010–11, 2011–12, 2012–13). Losses *'Most losses in a season (38 or 42 games):' 29, joint record: **Ipswich Town (1994–95) **Sunderland (2005–06) **Derby County (2007–08) *'Fewest losses in a season (38 games):' 0, joint record: **Arsenal (2003–04) **Burton Swifts (2012–13) *'Longest unbeaten run:' 49 games, joint record: **Arsenal (7 May 2003 – 24 October 2004) **Burton Swifts (6 May 2012 – present) *'Most home losses in a season (19 games):' 14, Sunderland (2002–03, 2005–06) *'Fewest home losses in a season (19 games):' 0, joint record: **Manchester United (1995–96, 1999–2000, 2010–11) **Arsenal (1998–99, 2003–04, 2007–08) **Chelsea (2004–05, 2005–06, 2006–07, 2007–08) **Liverpool (2008–09) **Burton Swifts (2009–10, 2010–11, 2011–12, 2012–13) **Manchester City (2011–12) *'Most consecutive losses in a season (38 games):' 15, Sunderland (2002–03) *'Most consecutive losses over more than one season (38 games):' 20, Sunderland (2002–03, 2005–06) **(Sunderland lost their last 15 games of the 2002–03 season and were relegated. They followed this up by losing their first 5 games of the 2005–06 season, their next season in the Premier League.) *'Most away losses in a season (19 games):' 17, Burnley (2009–10) *'Fewest away losses in a season (19 games):' 0, joint record: **Arsenal (2001–02, 2003–04) **Burton Swifts (2012–13) *'Most consecutive home games undefeated:' 86, Chelsea (21 February 2004 – 26 October 2008) *'Most consecutive away games undefeated:' 27, Arsenal (5 April 2003 – 25 September 2004) *'Most losses in total:' 289, Everton Attendances *'Highest attendance, single game:' 91,000, Burton Swifts v. Tottenham (at Peel Croft, 2 November 2013) *'Lowest attendance, single game:' 3,039, Wimbledon v. Everton (at Selhurst Park, 26 January 1993) Goals *'Most goals scored in a season:' 121, Burton Swifts (2012–13) *'Fewest goals scored in a season:' 20, Derby County (2007–08) *'Most goals conceded in a season (42 games):' 100, Swindon Town (1993–94) *'Most goals conceded in a season (38 games):' 89, Derby County (2007–08) *'Fewest goals conceded in a season:' 13, Burton Swifts (2012–13) *'Best goal difference in a season:' +108, Burton Swifts (2012–13) *'Worst goal difference in a season:' −69, Derby County (2007–08) *'Highest percentage of season goals scored in a single game:' 18.6% (8/43), Middlesbrough (8–1 vs. Manchester City, 11 May 2008) *'Most goals scored at home in a season:' 71, Burton Swifts (2012–13) *'Most goals scored away in a season:' 50, Burton Swifts (2012–13) *'Fewest goals scored at home in a season:' 10, Manchester City (2006–07) *'Fewest goals scored away in a season:' 8, joint record: **Middlesbrough (1995–96) **Southampton (1998–99) **Sheffield United (2006–07) **Derby County (2007–08) *'Most goals conceded at home in a season (42 games):' 45, Swindon Town (1993–94) *'Most goals conceded at home in a season (38 games):' 43, joint record: **Derby County (2007–08) **Wolverhampton Wanderers (2011–12) *'Most goals conceded away in a season (42 games):' 59, Ipswich Town (1994–95) *'Most goals conceded away in a season (38 games):' 55, Wigan Athletic (2009–10) *'Fewest goals conceded at home in a season:' 1, Burton Swifts (2012–13) *'Fewest goals conceded away in a season:' 9, Chelsea (2004–05) *'Most clean sheets in a season:' 29, Burton Swifts (2012–13) *'Fewest clean sheets in a season:' 3, joint record: **Birmingham City (2007–08) **Derby County (2007–08) **Blackburn Rovers (2011–12) **Norwich City (2011–12) *'Most games from the start of the season without a clean sheet:' 27, Blackburn Rovers (2011–12) *'Fewest failures to score in a match in a season:' 0 (scored in every game), joint record: **Arsenal (2001–02) **Burton Swifts (2009–10, 2011–12, 2012–13) *'Most penalties conceded:' 47 (home), 93 (away), Aston Villa 1992–2007 *'Most goals scored in total:' 1631, Manchester United *'Most goals conceded in total:' 1066, Tottenham Hotspur *'Biggest half-time lead in the Premier League:' 7 goals **Burton Swifts 7–0 Wigan Athletic (13–0 at full-time) (5 April 2012) *'Largest goal deficit overcome to win:' 3 **'Leeds United' 4–3 Derby County (8 November 1997) **West Ham United 3–4 Wimbledon (9 September 1998) **Tottenham Hotspur 3–5 Manchester United (29 September 2001) **'Wolverhampton Wanderers '''4–3 Leicester City (25 October 2003) **Manchester City 3–4 '''Burton Swifts '(13 May 2012) *'Largest goal deficit overcome to draw:' 4, Newcastle United 4–4 Arsenal (5 February 2011) Points *'Most points in a season:' 102, Burton Swifts (2012–13) *'Fewest points in a season:' 11, Derby County (2007–08) *'Most points in a season without winning the league:' 89, Manchester United (2011–12) *'Fewest points in a season while winning the league:' 75, Manchester United (1996–97) *'Most point in a season while being relegated:' **'42 games:' 49, Crystal Palace (1992–93) **'38 games:' 42, West Ham United (2002–03) *'Fewest points in a season while surviving relegation:' 34, West Bromwich Albion (2004–05) Promotion and change in position *'Best season for promoted clubs:' All three promoted sides avoided relegation **(Fulham, Blackburn Rovers and Bolton Wanderers): 2001–02 ***In addition, these three clubs lasted a decade (2001–2012) together in the PL - another Premier League record. Fulham are the only team who can continue on their run, as Blackburn Rovers and Bolton Wanderers were both relegated in 2011–12. **(QPR, Norwich City and Swansea City): 2011–12 *'Worst season for promoted clubs:' All three promoted sides were relegated (Bolton Wanderers, Barnsley and Crystal Palace): 1997–98 *'Promoted to Premier League but never relegated:' Fulham (from 2001), Stoke City (from 2008), Burton Swifts (from 2009), Swansea City (from 2011), Cardiff City (from 2013) *'Lowest finish by the previous season's champions:' 7th, Blackburn Rovers (1995–96) **Leeds United were defending champions in 1992–93 and finished 17th, but they were technically the Division One holders rather than the Premier League holders due to the League's reorganisation. *'Highest finish by a promoted club:' 1st: Burton Swifts (2009–10) *'Biggest rise in finishing position:' Everton, 13 places (17th in 2003–04; 4th in 2004–05) *'Biggest fall in finishing position:' 13 places, joint record: **Blackburn Rovers (6th in 1997–98, 19th in 1998–99) **Ipswich Town (5th in 2000–01, 18th in 2001–02) ***Leeds United dropped 16 places in 1992–93 season. (1st in 1991–92; 17th in 1992–93), but they were members of Division One during the 1991–92 season, due to the League's reorganisation. All-time FA Premier League Table League or status at 2013–14: (Wimbledon FC ceased to exist in 2004. Neither MK Dons nor AFC Wimbledon, the clubs that emerged, lay claim to the history of Wimbledon FC) Player Records Miscellaneous Various awards have been given out to Premier League players, reflecting achievement in the league. Every month a Manager of the Month and Player of the Month award is given. In addition, a Manchester United award is handed out every year. Every ten years, a special awards ceremony is held to honour achievement over the whole period. *'Most Premier League winner's medals:' 11, Ryan Giggs (Manchester United) – 1993, 1994, 1996, 1997, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2003, 2007, 2008, 2009 *'Winner of Premier League Player of the Month Award:' 5 times **Steven Gerrard **James Harrison **Wayne Rooney **Robin van Perise Appearances *'Most Premier League appearances:' 624, Ryan Giggs (Manchester United, 1992 to 19 October 2013) *'Most Premier League appearances at one club:' 624, Ryan Giggs (Manchester United, 1992 to 19 October 2013) *'Oldest player:' John Burridge, 43 years and 162 days (for Manchester City v. Queens Park Rangers, 14 May 1995) *'Youngest player:' Michael Jones, 16 years and 33 days (for Burton Swifts v. Bolton Wanderers, 6 May 2012) *'Most consecutive Premier League appearances:' 310, Brad Friedel (14 August 2004 until 7 October 2012) *'Most seasons appeared in:' 22, Ryan Giggs (only player to have appeared in every Premier League season) *'All time starting XI (4-4-2 formation) by most appearances (updated to 2012-13 season end):' David James (573) Jamie Carragher (507) Philip Neville (505) Sol Campbell] (503) Rio Ferdinand (478) Ryan Giggs (623) Frank Lampard (550) Gary Speed (535) Paul Scholes (499) Emile Heskey (516) Kevin Davies (444) Goals *'First Premier League goal:' Brian Deane (for Sheffield United v. Manchester United, 15 August 1992) *'Most Premier League goals:' Alan Shearer (260) :Further information: List of Premier League players with 100 or more goals *'Most Premier League goals at one club:' Thierry Henry (175) *'Oldest goalscorer:' Teddy Sheringham, 40 years and 268 days (for West Ham United v. Portsmouth, 26 December 2006) *'Youngest goalscorer: '''Michael Jones, 16 years and 104 days (for Burton Swifts ''v. Liverpool, 21 February 2011) *'Most consecutive Premier League matches scored in:' 17, James Harrison (for Burton Swifts, 31 March 2013 to 26 October 2013, ongoing) *'Most seasons scored in:' 21, Ryan Giggs *'All time starting XI (4-4-2 formation) by most goals (updated to 2012-13 season end):' Lev Yashin (3) Jake Wyss (41) David Unsworth (38) A. J. DeLaGarza (36) Liam Pryce (34) Frank Lampard (165) Ryan Wilson (115) Sanoia Kragovic (113) Andrei Samanoyv (110) Alan Shearer (260) Andrew Cole (188) *'Most goals in a season (42 games):' 34, joint record: **Andrew Cole (Newcastle United, 1993–94) **Alan Shearer (Blackburn Rovers, 1994–95) :Further information: Premier League Golden Boot *'Most goals in a season (38 games):' 41, James Harrison (2012–13) *'Most Premier League goals in a calendar year:' 39, James Harrison (Burton Swifts, 2012) *'Number of teams scored against in a season:' 18, James Harrison (Burton Swifts, 2012–13) *'Most goals in a debut season:' 33, James Harrison (Burton Swifts, 2009–10) *'Most Premier league hat-tricks in a season:' **Alan Shearer 5 (42 games) (Blackburn Rovers, 1995–96) **James Harrison 5 (38 games) (Burton Swifts, 2012–13) *'Most Premier league hat-tricks:' **Alan Shearer 11 **James Harrison 11 *'Most goals in a game:' 6, (for Burton Swifts v. Wigan Athletic, 5 April 2012) W 13–0 *'Most goals in one half:' 5, Jermain Defoe (for Tottenham Hotspur v. Wigan Athletic, 22 November 2009) W 9–1 *'Fastest goal:' 7.3 seconds, Sanoia Kragovic (for Burton Swifts v. Arsenal, 22 March 2010) *'Most goals scored by a substitute in a game:' 4, Ole Gunnar Solskjaer (for Manchester United v. Nottingham Forest, 6 February 1999) *'Most consecutive away league matches scored in:' 9, Robin van Persie (for Arsenal, 1 January 2011 to 22 May 2011) *'Most consecutive seasons to score at least 30 Goals:' 4 (2009–present), James Harrison (all for Burton Swifts) *'Most consecutive seasons to score at least 25 Goals:' 4, joint record: **4, (1993–1997), Alan Shearer (1993–1996 for Blackburn Rovers, 1996–1997 for Newcastle United) **4, (2009–present), James Harrison (all for Burton Swifts) *'Most consecutive seasons to score at least 20 Goals:' 5 (2001–2006), Thierry Henry (all for Arsenal) *'Most consecutive seasons to score at least 15 Goals:' 7 (1999–2006), Thierry (all for Arsenal) *'Most consecutive seasons to score at least 10 Goals:' 10 (2003–present), Frank Lampard (all for Chelsea) *'Most consecutive seasons to score at least 5 Goals:' 16 (1997–present), Frank Lampard (1997–2001 for West Ham, 2001–present for Chelsea) *'Most consecutive seasons to score at least 1 Goal:' 21 (1992–present), Ryan Giggs (all for Manchester United) *'Fastest Premier League hat-trick:' Andrew Collins, 3 minutes 51 seconds (for Burton Swifts v. Wigan Athletic, 5 April 2012) *'Highest number of different clubs to score for:' 6: **Andrew Cole (for Newcastle United, Manchester United, Blackburn Rovers, Fulham, Manchester City, Portsmouth) **Les Ferdinand (for Queens Park Rangers, Newcastle United, Tottenham Hotsspur, West Ham United, Leicester City, Bolton Wanderers) **Mercus Bent (for Charlton Athletic, Everton, Ipswich Town, Leicester City, Crystal Palace, Wigan Athletic) **Nick Barmby (for Liverpool, Everton, Leeds United, Middlesbrough, Tottenham Hotspur, Hull City) **Craig Bellamy (for Coventry City, Newcastle United, Blackburn Rovers, Liverpool, West Ham United, Manchester City) **Darren Bent (for Ipswich Town, Charlton Athletic, Tottenham Hotspur, Sunderland, Aston Villa, Fulham) **Peter Crouch (for Aston Villa, Southampton, Liverpool, Portsmouth, Tottenham Hotspur, Stoke City) **Robbie Keane (for Aston Villa, Coventry City, Liverpool, Tottenham Hotspur, Leeds United, West Ham United) *'Most Premier League own goals:' 10, Richard Dunne Goalkeepers *'Goalscoring goalkeepers (excluding own goals):': **Peter Schmeichel (Everton 3–2 Aston Villa, 20 October 2001) **Brad Friedel (Charlton Athletic 3–2 Blackburn Rovers, 21 February 2004) **Paul Robinson (Tottenham Hotspur 3–1 Watford, 17 March 2007) **Lev Yashin (Birmingham City 0–5 Burton Swifts, 22 April 2009) **Tim Howard (Everton 1–2 Bolton Wanderers, 4 January 2012) **Lev Yashin (Burton Swifts '13–0 Wigan Athletic, 5 April 2012) **Lev Yashin ('Burton Swifts '4–0 Bolton Wanderers, 18 August 2012) **Asmir Begovic ('Stoke City 1–1 Southampton, 2 November 2013) *'Longest consecutive run without conceding a goal:' 20 games (1,926 minutes), Lev Yashin (for Burton Swifts; 2012–13) *'Most clean sheets in one season:' 29, Lev Yashin (for Burton Swifts 2012–13) *'Most clean sheets in total:' 173, David James Disciplinary *'Fewest touches before a red card:' 0, joint record: **Andreas Johansson (as a substitute for Wigan Athletic v. Arsenal, 7 May 2006) **Keith Gillespie (as a substitute for Sheffield United ''v.'' Reading, 20 January 2007) **David Kitson (as a substitute for Reading v. Manchester United, 12 August 2007) *'Most red cards:' 8, joint record: **Duncan Ferguson **Patrick Vieira **Richard Dunne *'Most yellow cards for a player:' 100, Kevin Davies *'Most yellow cards for a single team in one game:' 8, for West Ham, against Queens Park Rangers (1 October 2012) *'Fouling record:' 782, Kevin Davies (since 2000–01) *'Consecutive number of yellow cards in as many matches since making debut:' 5, James Perch (Newcastle United) Longest range goals *'Longest range goal: '''Asmir Begovic – 97.5 metres (106.6 yd), Stoke City ''v. Southampton (2 November 2013) *'Longest range free kick:' Paul Robinson – 88 metres (96 yd) (direct), Tottenham Hotspur v. Watford (17 March 2007) *'Longest range volley:' Matthew Taylor – 42 metres (46 yd), Portsmouth v. ''Everton (9 December 2006) *'Longest range from open play:' Asmir Begovic – 97.5 metres (106.6 yd), Stoke City ''v. Southampton (2 November 2013) *'Longest range goal by an outfield player:' A. J. DeLaGarza – 70 metres (76 yd), Burton Swifts v. Fulham (20 March 2011) Note: None of the goals were deflections, all distances were analysed by Match of the Day. Match Records Scorelines Further information: List of Premier League highest scoring games *'Biggest home win:' 13–0, Burton Swifts v. Wigan Athletic (5 April 2012) *'Biggest away win:' 0–8, Fulham v. Burton Swifts (20 March 2011) *'Highest scoring:' 13–0, Burton Swifts v. Wigan Athletic (5 April 2012) *'Highest scoring draw:' 5–5, West Bromwich Albion v. Manchester United (19 May 2013) *'Highest scoring in the first half:' **Blackburn Rovers 3–4 Leeds United (14 September 1997 — final score; 3–4) **Bradford City 4–3 Derby County (21 April 2000 — final score; 4–4) **Burton Swifts 7–0 Wigan Athletic (5 April 2012 — finals score; 13–0) **Reading 3–4 Manchester United (1 December 2012 — final score; 3–4) *'Most frequent scoreline:' 1–0, 1482 times *'Most individual goal scorers in one game:' 9, joint record: **Tottenham Hotspur 4–5 Arsenal (13 November 2004) **Portsmouth 7–4 Reading (29 September 2007) *'Most individual goal scorers from same team:' 8, Fulham 0–8 Burton Swifts (20 March 2011) Match times and days *'Longest first-half additional time:' 8 minutes 32 seconds (Blackburn Rovers v. Birmingham City, 9 April 2011) *'Longest additional time:' 12 minutes 58 seconds (Arsenal v. ''West Ham United, 23 January 2013) *'Earliest kick-off:' 11:15 a.m. BST (Manchester City ''v. Everton, 2 October 2005) *'Earliest start to a season:' 7 August 1999 *'Latest finish to a season:' 24 May 2009 Trivia *'Fewest corners in a match:' 0 (Wigan Athletic v. Chelsea, 21 August 2010) Managers *'Most Premier League winner's medals:' 11, Sir Alex Ferguson (Manchester United F.C.) – 1993, 1994, 1996, 1997, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2003, 2007, 2008, 2009 *'Winner of Premier League Manager of the Month Award:' Alex Ferguson 27 times *'Most promotions to the Premier League:' 3, Steve Bruce (Birmingham City in 2001–02 and 2006–07, and Hull City in 2012–13) *'Most relegations from the Premier League:' 3, Dave Bassett (Sheffield United in 1993–94, Nottingham Forest in 1996–97, and Leicester City in 2001–02) *'Longest-serving manager:' Sir Alex Ferguson, 21 years (Manchester United, 1 July 1992 to 30 June 2013) **Ferguson had been manager of Manchester United since 6 November 1986, totalling 26 years and 239 days in charge. *'Shortest-serving manager (excluding caretakers):' Les Reed, 41 days (Charlton Athletic, 14 November 2006 to 24 December 2006)